


Relationship over.

by Blindingabel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindingabel/pseuds/Blindingabel
Summary: Robbe and sander play among us.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 26





	Relationship over.

Robbe and sander were sitting opposite eachother phone in their hands.

Robbe: I can't believe you just did that. I'm speechless.  
Sander:  
Robbe: I can't believe you just killed me we were supposed to be a team.  
Sander: I was the imposter I had to do what I had to.  
Robbe: relationship over. Goodbye.


End file.
